


Pandora's Trap

by silenceonkey



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL OF THE RELATIONSHIPS ARE STRICTLY PLATONIC, AND IN DREAM'S CASE ITS STRICTLY WRONG, Angry Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Projecting, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), But no, Comfort/Angst, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a villain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Verbal Abuse, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain GeorgeNotFound, Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and a dickhead, awesamdad content for your soul, gods save tommy in that prison cell, i get to cry myself to sleep and stay up till 5 am writing angsty fanfics, i want this kinda comfort in my life, man, philza minecraft is a shitty dad, shIiIIt-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey
Summary: Tommy ends up trapped inside Pandora's Vault with Dream, going through the cycle of abuse all over again- though this time, Dream feels rushed to ruin what months of work fixed, meaning he is.. quite a bit more..just- more- than he was in exile;and he succeeds in his mission, though unluckily for him- tommy has found a new family, this time being one that doesnt neglect and abuse him <3When Tommy gets out, he needs comfort-but before he can even get that, some people have a couple things to say to him.This fic includes:-Awesamdad content-fuck you c!Philza you rat bastard, you remind me of my mom in canon sometimes and it makes me sad :(-tommy will get comfort-its georges fault because i need to blame someone other than ranbooand at the very end I include a server; the main conver is that its just a fanfic server; however we are trying to help people in bad home life situations get the help they need and deserve OR to just be able to vent OR honestly to basiucally just request fanfics; its all of the above.it is fine to not trust me, as I am a random stranger on the internet but me and the other admins want to help others just as my friends help me <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 667
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. tried to save us; but you watched us die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Bad Could It Have Been? (Worse Than You Thought)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622843) by [angstfortheangstgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstfortheangstgod/pseuds/angstfortheangstgod). 



> I enjoyed writing this and may continue it in the future with what happened while Tommy was trapped inside, detailing what was going on amongst the people-
> 
> lets keep in mind; niki and jack literally tried to murder tommy using his best friends nukes, meaning all the blame and guilt would have fallen onto the young teen boy who just wanted to protect the people he loves.  
> they are not out of character for being openly assholes to Tommy, since he didnt die in their original plan and Jakc heard him mention something about his exile. 
> 
> if you think that if/when i update this that it wont have at least a little bit of most of the smp tearing into those two and george and tommy's remaining living family- then you are mistaken my friends.
> 
> all the love friends,  
> keep in mind that everything on the D!SMP is just acting and it is not right to blame the streamers for things that their characters do,  
> as it always should be, if any of the content creators are uncomfortable with or say that this fic bothers them in any sense, then it will immediately be removed and never see the light of day again,

He felt a hand wrap around his arm, Dream’s voice shot and Tommy almost forgot where he was- almost.

“We are having lots of fun together for a whole week! A whole week. Me and you. Back to back.”

Tommy shook his head, staring at the man in front of him. 

He’d looked so weak before, what with his mask gone and hair disheveled as he soberly looked at the boy. He didn’t look weak anymore, he looked pissed- even as his voice slowed to a calm and a smile broke his lips. 

The moment he regained his thoughts he shoved Dream off of him, backing away and standing to his full height. Dreams' voice quickly became softer, more like the smile he used to have during exile. 

“Again, just like old times sake- right?” 

The man fell silent for a few moments, and he turned to face the lava- eyes burning with a mix of terror, and anger, and sadness, and memory. 

“Tommy look, you’re in here. You’re in here.”

He shook his head, desperately trying to make it stop.

“And I’ve changed! Okay- I’ve changed. I have changed, now you’re in here with me.”

Dream went quiet again, Tommy still shaking his head.

It was impossible right?

There was no way-

Sam Nook was- he was ready to start working on the upgrade,

A-and Sam had assured him that it would be okay.

Sam wouldn’t leave him alone with this man like Phil had-

No-

No he had to be better than the winged asshole who always choose favorites,

Tommy was never the favorite. 

With Sam he wasn’t worried- 

He could confide in the man,

He wished he had told the hybrid what he was thinking before they left the door,

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, he wasn’t in exile anymore. 

He could stand up for himself.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dream stared at him from across the room, smile slowly fading. He took a breath, looking at the prisoner before him with the same gaze he held when he looked at the lava. He was quiet, trying to find his words- “Am I re-” 

  
He felt like he couldn’t breathe,

His chest kept restricting from under his newest baseball shirt.

“Is this serious?” He paused, considering what he was going to do, “Dream?”

The smile came back, “Yes?”

“I was about to be done.” He locked eyes with the man for a moment, finding the pure joy and anger that meshed together in the demon’s green eyes- they matched the one’s he’d seen during his exile. He turned again, facing the lava with a cold potato in hand. Was this really all he could protect himself with? He shook his head, he knew what he was doing. He could easily fend off the man if he decided to get violent, this wasn’t exile. Neither of them had anything.

He kept glancing at him nonetheless, noticing how the man had yet to move any closer to him.

“Do you have any more potatoes?”

He watched as the man filled the steps between them, passing him a couple. They reminded him of Techno, he couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cry about it. He turned back to the lava, 

“Well-...guess I’ve got to tough through this week…” slowly, just as Techno would do in that nonchalantly terrifying way- he turned his head and met Dream’s eyes. He could be strong, he could handle this. “A week? A week.. No.”

“It could be a week- or it could be shorter, I don’t know.” 

He jumped at that, if it could be shorter than surely it could also be longer?

“No, it can’t.”

“Ya- se-” He took something that seemed almost like a laugh in, feeling his voice crack- “seven days? And you’re gonna be in here the whole time.” It wasn’t a question, but apparently the now unmasked villain thought it was one.

“Yes. Where else would I go? I’m gonna fairy dust poof out of here?” His tone became mocking, and Tommy couldn’t help himself when he flinched back lightly. 

“..fuck. No, I’ve gotta go.” He stared at the lava, noticing how even the obsidian meant to mock him. “I’ve got to go.” He turned back to the man, who’s smile was completely gone now- instead he looked angry. “I can’t-...” He turned away again, scared of the look- “I can’t do this..”

He tried to pull himself together, backing towards the corner. 

The hand wrapped around his arm and he flicked his head up.

“Don’t touch me you dickhead!” He tried to free his arm, a whimper escaping him despite his any attempts to stop it as the grip became much tighter. Dream’s mood had entirely shifted from the smiling, reminiscent one that had almost managed to remind him of Dream before L’manberg had ever even been started. That smile was gone, replaced by a dark and angry look. He didn’t like the mood shifts- they might actually be giving him a headache. 

“We’re going to have fun, just like in Exile. It’ll be like old times,”

“I said never bring that up to me again!” He forced the hand off of him, shoving the man back. “Don’t you EVER think that I will go back to that! You are a wrongen’ Dream! A right wrongen’! Fuck you!” He shoved the man again, eyes widening as he finally realized what he did and said. He pushed it down, opting to shout and fight against the man. “You did so much to hurt me! To hurt everyone! You never get to bring up that place- I can’t even walk on the plains without shaking anymore and it's all your fault!” He shoved the man another time, his rage beginning to bubble down. His thoughts finally caught up to him, remembering that he was trapped with Dream- and while both of them were on their last lives now; Dream was far stronger than him. He stumbled back, hitting the wall as tears started to fall from him. The sound of skin meeting skin echoed in his mind as his cheek stung sharply. He leaned against the wall, hand flicking to his cheek as Dream stood over him- eyes full of rage and something else Tommy couldn’t decipher.

“If only you would fucking understand Tommy, I’ve changed.” Dream hissed, arm hitting the wall over him. There was the sound of redstone, but Tommy was too busy trying not to meet the eyes of the man in front of him. “Oh, look it’s nighttime.” 

“I thought he took your clock…”

“He did, the bed popped out though.”

He fell quiet again, leaning against the wall as his cheek still burned. 

“Come on Tommy,” His head snapped to attention, cheek long since having stopped burning. 

“W-” He paused, scanning the adult. “-what?”

“Come over here.”

He looked at him as his arms opened, leaning against the wall. 

“Dream...do you..” His voice faded out, faltering as his eyes flicked down slightly. 

“Over here now.” He ran over, noticing how wide Dream’s arms were, “Do you need a hug Tommy?” Tommy gazed at the man, searching for the anger he’d been carrying just hours ago. Dream didn’t move towards him, so maybe a little hug wouldn’t be bad?

A hug could comfort him,

And fuck did he need it.

The next day Dream and Tommy threw a potato back and forth, the latter still snapping quite a few times yet- it almost seemed like Dream would tolerate his anger. 

“Sam!” He basically threw himself at the hybrid once he reached the other side of the lava pool. He refused to bend to Dream- though he found out quickly just how hard that was. He was in bad shape, sobbing as he desperately clung to the man. “Don’t go- please don’t go.”

and he didn’t.

“Can we please leave Sam- _please_.” He whined slightly as he pleaded to leave. Sam nodded, placing a gentle arm around him. 

“Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?” Tommy bit his lip, he really didn’t want to let go- scared the man would disappear. “Understood,” Tommy felt himself being drawn into a bridal hold, tensing slightly in the creeper hybrid’s hold. Eventually he slumped into it, arms still tight around the warden's neck. 

He really wasn’t expecting to see the entire server waiting for him- 

“Tommy!” Phil walked towards them, not noticing how Tommy curled farther into Sam’s arms.

“Sam he’s trapped right-..? It was- it was just a security mess up? Nothing too serious right?”

“The prison is sealed tight Tommy, I promise.” He felt the blonde nod against him, feeling slightly bad for the fragments of the truth behind his words as he flicked his head up and locked eyes with the infamous GeorgeNotFound. 

“It was just like exile Sam, I don’t- I can’t see him again Sam he hasn’t changed, not at all. I don’t want to go back-” He was pressed against the man, his words muffled to the rest of the server. The main words anyone could make out were ‘exile’, ‘go back’, and ‘changed’- which led to a rather rude interruption from a certain two people making their ways forward in the crowd. Jack Manifold stood tall over them, Tommy flinching back- but either the man didn’t care or didn’t notice.

“So what? Now you wanna go back to exile?” The glasses-wearing man rolled his eyes, “Go back to having no responsibilities for your actions?” 

“...what…?” His voice was meek, eyes wide as he turned to face the man.

“You heard him Tommy,” That sickly sweet voice dripping with anger and hatred shocked him. Niki?

He stood up briskly, staring at Jack with wide eyes. He was tired of following in other people’s steps, of letting them push him around. He poked his head from around Jack’s shoulder. “Does anybody have an enderchest I can use..?” He fidgeted with his sleeves, pulling them down to cover the bruises lining his arms. 

“Here Tommy,” Sapnap pulled an enderchest from his inventory, setting it down with a slight smile as he briskly moved back. Many people noticed how far from George he was; how despite George looking at the bandana wearing man, the same man didn’t spare a single glance in his direction. 

“Thanks Sap,” He pried it open, lifting Jack’s work contract from it and turning to face him. “Can I get one more favor Sapnap?”

“You got it kid,” 

“Fire,”

Sapnap beamed at the mention of the tool, tossing a flint and steel to him. Tommy simply caught it, lighting a fire on the ground before tossing the book into it.

“There you go again Tommy, always taking and never-” He was cut off as Tommy quite literally slapped him. 

“Never, _ever_ bring up my exile to me. You don’t know anything that happened there- not a single one of you do, other than I suppose Sam, and maybe Techno. But you two, Jack- Niki. If you want to call me selfish, go ahead- but I died twice for my country. I went to war, at 16, for my country. I lost my home to my brothers and father. I lost everything I cared about because of that man in that prison, and I was just locked in a cell with him for a week! I watched everything I worked for be blown up in my face, a thousand times over and- hell- I’ve been exiled from my home twice. I saw my own father, murder my brother and leave me deal to the aftermath. I watched as my best friend referred to me as a liability and had that man in there- take me away from _everything_ that I ever cared about. So in fact- don’t you EVER REFER TO ME AS SELFISH!” He shoved the older man, voice cracking and tears falling from his eyes as he kept listing the things he’d gone through. He kept shouting, and once the anger bubbled away- just like it always did, he fell down and backed against a nearby wall. Sam walked over to him, gently taking Tommy’s arm in his hands, he froze when he spotted the boy wince at his gentle movements. 

“Tommy, did you not tell me something?”

He bit his lip, watching the creeper hybrid’s face. “It’s uh- it’s nothing.”

“Tommy,” Sam sighed as he spoke, shaking his head slightly. 

“Just some marks big man,” Sam rolled his sleeves up, an angry hiss escaping him as he took in the bruises on the boy’s arm. 

“Did he do this?” The answer was obvious, but part of Sam wanted it to not be true- to know that the kid hadn’t been hurt all week because of that idiot in the blue sweater.

“It’s uh- it’s not so bad..” 

“Tommy,” He’d managed to block out everyone there- so he was surprised when he heard Tubbo’s voice in front of him.

“Hi Tubbo,”

“Are you okay Tommy?” He looked at his friends arms, eyes widening at the sight of the large bruises. 

“I’m alright, it’s been worse.” He smiled, looking at Tubbo with nothing other than sincerity. Tubbo grit his teeth, it wasn’t supposed to have ever gotten this bad.

Sam helped Tommy up, wrapping a gentle arm over his back to support him. The two of them walked off together, Sam all but carrying Tommy- while the rest of the server watched them go, almost every single persons thoughts were filled with the same question;

  
  


_What now?_

  
  


Dream had done it, he had shoved Tommy down to the very bottom of the pit- but he neglected one tiny detail. If there’s nowhere else for you to go down, then you can always go back up.


	2. now we're locked inside this burning house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c!dream gets his shit rocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of people asked for more so here it is, theres a third chapter on its way soon as well!
> 
> my motivation has been poured into my fics- and ive realized that it shows with the 27 missing assigments i have  
> hhHHhhhhhhh

A creeper hiss sounded from the front of his cell and Dream shifted his gaze over, eyes going white when he saw what was waiting for him. 

The tall prison warden towered over him, the small hisses that escaped him giving away his anger. A few people were with him, which confused Dream- more than one person was rarely let in at once. Namely Phil, Techno, and Sapnap- who was standing farther back, watching Dream with an almost furious look. 

“You aren’t supposed to bring in more than one person at a time Sam,” He was leaning against the wall, book and quill resting in his lap. 

“Dream, there were bruises on Tommy when he left the prison. You have one chance to explain what happened.”

Dream laughed, whether at him or at what he was insinuating- it didn’t help his case.

“The bruises on his arms? He curled into the corner and hugged himself too hard.” The imprisoned blonde rolled his eyes, sliding the book onto the floor and pulling himself to a standing position. 

“Really?” Techno met his eyes, deep red eyes meeting pale green ones. “Now you need to be completely honest with me Dream, because you of all people should know I don’t like liars. So,” Techno strode forward, grabbing the blonde’s collar and shoving him against the wall. “Why are there bruises on Tommy?”

Dream’s bravado dissolved quickly, the reminder that he was on his last life lingering over his head. “Okay- okay listen. You can’t kill me- remember Wilbur?”

“I can still beat the shit out of you.” Techno growled, long pink hair fluttering on his back. Dream hurriedly tried to explain what happened, spouting out that Tommy had done it to himself once more. Unluckily for him though, Tommy had- after a lot of coaxing from Sam- admitted that Dream did it to him, however he had gone silent and shook whenever someone pushed farther. 

* * *

_Kill._

_Blood for the blood god._

_End him._

_Protect pack._

_EEEEEE!_

_E!_

**_God. Shut the fuck up chat, this is serious._ **

_End him._

_Technoprotect_

_Gogo angry pig man_

_BLOOD_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

_E_

_E_

_E\_

_E_

_E_

_e_

_E_

_E_

_E_

_  
**Why are you shouting 'e' right now chat?** _

_Help Tommy!_

_Tommy in danger_

_Danger!_

_Where is Tommy?_

* * *

“Phil. Where is Tommy?” He grit out, dark eyes falling back onto Dream- slightly shocked at the man’s minor smirk. He turned his head to face his father.

“He’s at Sam’s base with Ranboo,” Dream chuckled, regaining the room’s attention.

“You left him alone with a forgetful hybrid that’s afraid of water?”

“Sam,” Phil was quiet, and he stared at Dream with a bitter anger.

“Calling,” Suddenly a communicator was in the creeper hybrid’s hands, ringing as he called Tommy- the voices seemed to quiet as no answer came, Techno’s anger overshadowing them for once. 

  
  


Tommy didn’t answer his communicator- and when Sam called Ranboo, he got no response from the enderman hybrid either. 

“No-”

“Get Tubbo over there,”

“He’s at his testing sight- said he doesn’t bring his communicator in with him.”

“Where are the three biggest assholes?”

“Manifold and Niki left, said something about a hunting expedition. George is with Eret, they are attempting to gain peace with each other after the-” As Sapnap spoke, his nasty glare was completely focused on Dream’s smiling face. “-issues a certain server member caused.” He spat and Dream almost seemed upset about it- but most everybody there knew his best skill was putting up an act. 

“Surely Eret wouldn’t help with something like this,” Phil pressed a stressed hand to his face- though he wasn’t nearly as concerned as Sam, who jumped when he heard his communicator ping- a call from Ranboo coming in.

“Ranboo! Are you and Tommy alright?”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, then the sound of a telltale mutter of the word fuck- and while that meant Tommy was there, it didn’t necessarily mean everything was okay.

* * *

_Hah!_

_E_

_He fell for it_

_Blood for the blood god_

_Stop being assholes, tommy is hurt its not funny_

_E_

_e_

_Blood_

_Kill Dream_

_Killll_

_Technohurt_

* * *

“Chat you absolute dicks,” Techno muttered, gaining him a much more concerned look from Phil- which gained the winged man glares from the other two there, both of them noticing how he was more worried about Techno (who was in front of him) than Tommy (who they believed could have been in trouble moments before). 

“So he’s with you still Ranboo?”

“Of course!”

“Alright, we’ll be back soon.”

“Okay Sam! Goodbye!”

And then Techno slammed the prisoners head against the wall, eyes growing more unfocused as blood streamed from the man’s nose. 

“Technoblade, please. Step away from him,” 

Sam only received a grunt as a response, however the piglin hybrid did relent, pushing the man against the obsidian with another roll of his eyes. 

“Now, Dream. I have bad news for you.” The man clutched at his nose, coughing as his eyes blurred slightly.

  
  
  


“You will no longer receive visits from TommyInnit. You will not have contact with him until he is eighteen and can make that decision for himself.”

“Nobody ages on this server, and you know it.”

“Exactly.” 

Dream stood up swiftly reaching into his chest and grabbing a journal he then threw the book at Technoblade, rolling his shoulders out and lounging against the wall as stretched his legs out. 

Techno caught it before it could hit him, slipping it open and reading swiftly. He grit his teeth, eyes burning. 

‘TommyInnit is really the perfect combination of two great myths; Theseus and Icharus. With his boldness and the childishness, he flew directly into war with no second thought, ust as Icarus flew into the sun. In return for his idiocy, he was struck down and punished- exiled from L’manberg twice because of how foolish he was. He was lucky to be given a second chance. As you know, Thesus was finally put to death by the man who helped him- given your fascination with the myth, I can’t help but imagine you wouldn’t remember the story of his death and betrayal unto him by Lycomedes. :)’

The thin smile caused Techno to snap, wishing he had never compared Tommy to the fallen hero. And with the voices screaming and his pure anger- he lost his temper. 

By the time Sam and Sapnap were able to pull him off of the prisoner- the manipulator was barely conscious and his hands were coated in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33
> 
> lobe you all lots

**Author's Note:**

> remember to;
> 
> -eat  
> -sleep  
> -drink water  
> -take your meds (if you have any)  
> -and to take breaks whenever you need to
> 
> if need be, come back and read through this as many times as you need to.  
> You are loved; maybe not by your family- but I love you.  
> No. I don't have to personally know you to know that I love you.  
> Your smile is gorgeous and your hair looks wonderful,  
> your eyes are extremely pretty and you look very much cuddle-able,  
> have a wonderful day hun, and know that even if you think nobody does  
> I -Key- pledge to help you in any way I can
> 
> if you need to ever vent or feel as though you are not safe;  
> i will be setting up a server soon where it will seem as though it is nothing more than a fanfic stop to ask for new things; and while that is going to be part of what it is, the main focus is to help people in bad situations unite and gain friends that they can trust. at the same time, our goal is to help people that need to get out of their situations SOON in any ways we can.  
> the discord link is just below this;  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> https://discord.gg/ePchcXeEmC


End file.
